1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of displaying help-words contents of on-screen display menu items in a digital TV receiver.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a process of setting and adjusting functions of a digital TV receiver is carried out through a function of an OSD(on-screen display) menu. This is because the construction and functions of the digital TV receiver get complicated lately, thereby requiring explanation of the construction and functions consequently. The explanation of the functions is provided with a manual form. If the explanation is provided with the OSD menu function, a user enables to execute a user demanding function. Thus, using the OSD menu function is the trend of the times. In other words, the user enables to watch help-words contents as well as the OSD menu on the screen without looking up the manual tediously.
From now on, techniques of displaying help-words contents of the user-demanding menu items on a screen of a display device according to a related art will be explained in brief.
In the most general display method, whenever the OSD menu items are displayed and one of the items is directed by a cursor, a corresponding help-words content always shows up on a portion of a screen. In accordance with this display method, the help-words content is displayed all the time on the screen when unnecessary, thereby complicating the screen on which the OSD menu is displayed and even interrupting the OSD menu function occasionally. Moreover, the help-words content as well as the OSD menu items is always displayed on the screen so as to reduce the area occupied by the help-words content. Eventually, the quantity of the help-words content is limited.
In another display method according to a related art, carried out are on/off functions of displaying/erasing the help-words contents on/from the screen through the OSD menu area. In this case, if the on-function of the help-words content is executed on the OSD menu item, the help-words content is always displayed on an at least portion of the screen so as to conceal an at least a portion of the screen. Therefore, a user is unable to watch the concealed screen. Moreover, as mentioned in the above explanation, when the on-function of the help-words is executed, the corresponding help-words content is always displayed on the screen when unnecessary so as to disturb the use of the OSD menu function.
In a further display method according to a related art, the help-words contents are constructed as separated completely from the OSD menu area. In such a case, when the user executes the on-function of the help-words, the entire screen, i.e. the previously-displayed program image and the OSD menu area, is totally blocked by the help-words content. Thus, it is unable to watch immediately or simultaneously the user-demanding help-words content on executing the OSD menu function.
Unfortunately, in the methods of the related art, the help-words content co-exists on the screen with the OSD menu area all the time. Therefore, the user is unable to watch the help-words contents the moment he wants to look up or delete the displayed help-words content immediately whenever he wants.